remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Beanbean Kingdom
Beanbean Kingdom is the monarch neighbor kingdom of the Mushroom Kingdom and is only explored in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. It's ruled by the overweight, beanish Queen Bean and her famed son Prince Peasley. Its capital, set forth by Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga is Beanbean Castle Town. The center of the government and residence of Queen Bean and Prince Peasley is Beanbean Castle. Inhabitants The predominant indiginious species are the "Beanish" who homeland it is, although there are other species such as the "Hoohooligans" who live on Hoohool Mountain and the "Yoshi (species)" who immigrated from Dinosaur Land to the Mushroom Kingdom and Isle Delfino, then later immigrate to Beanbean Kingdom. Currency The currency of the Beanbean Kingdom is the same as the Mushroom Kingdom's: coins. But according to Tolstar, king of Stardust Fields, calculating the value of the Mushroom Kingdom coins with Beanbean Kingdom coins, a 100 Mushroom coins are worth 10 Beanbean coins. However, later in the Prince Peasley wagers 999,999,999,999,999,999 Mushroom Kingdom coins against Mario and Luigi, in a race to see who will find the four parts of the Bean Star. Mario and Luigi win and are estatic when claiming their prize, only to find out from Lady Lima that at the current exchange rate, the coins are only worth 99 Beanbean Kingdom coins. Locations Bowser Flying Cruiser Though not an official area of the game, this is where the game officially begins where this flying fortress is taking Mario and Luigi, Bowser and all his minions (or at least, a big number of them) to the Beanbean kingdom, but when crossing the border of both kingdoms, cackleeta and his minion fawfull introduces themselves in a short fight followed by the fortress's crash. This area latter appears where Luigi, disguised as peach is taken by Bowletta after the events in Jokes's End, the cruiser now, shows a wrecked look, with hand-made mends and several holes in the wall, so as flying slightly awkwardly. Stardust Fields The Stardust Fields are the border region between the Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. It contains barrels and fallen stars, hence it's title. It's the home, or at least the guard post, of the Starshade Bros. It is ruled by Tolstar, king of Stardust Fields. This odd purple-surfaced place is mostly in the Beanbean Kingdom, but some of it is actually in the Mushroom Kingdom; these are called the Beanbean Borderlands. The Beanbean Borderlands is the first place that Mario and Luigi visit when Bowser's Koopa Cruiser crashed, and it's also the first major world of the game. The two sides are separated by the Border Bros., who're similar to the Hammer Bros.. To cross the border, travelers must complete a round of jump rope. Mario and Luigi can also return to do the Border Jump again in exchange for Hee Beans. However, once the Mushroom Side is crossed, there isn't any turning back. Hoohoo Mountain It's a large mountain in the north part of the Beanbean Kingdom that Mario and Luigi visit in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Most of its inhabitants are the Hoohooligans with their houses on the bridges near the giant waterfall cascding from the top. Their ancient civilisation can be seen throughout the mountain, as well as their jokes inscribed on the rocks in the form of Hooroglyphs, theirHoohooros, and the watering holes used as fountains. At the summit, there is a nest of Hoohoo Blocks, which are used by the Hoohooligans to make hammers. From there, Mario and Luigi can see the entire of the Mushroom Kingdom, even Princess Peach's Castle. Blablanadon, a talking pterosaur, lives in the nest. Hoohoo Village It's a village at the base of Hoohoo Mountain. Their inhabitants are - like with Hoohoo Mountain - the Hoohooligans. There are many caves and passageways linking to different places in the village. Sledge and Mallet - the Hammer Bros. - made their home here. However, they quickly moved to East Beanbean later in the game. Blablanadon lives here, and serves as transport to the top of the mountain. Beanbean Castle Town It's the capital of Beanbean Kingdom. It is a small town divide into two by a small river. It has two shops; one for clothing, and the other one is a cafe for food. The rest are houses. The town was attacked by Cackletta twice; first off when she was going to steal the Beanstar, and secondly when she had command over Bowser's Castle. Beneath the ground are ten Beanstones which has to be dig out. The town is mostly populated with the Beanish, but there's also the occasional Koopa atop the houses. Beanbean Castle It's the center of government of the Beanbean Kingdom and residence of Queen Bean and Prince Peasley. This one-tower castle guards the Beanstar, and it has a security system to guard the Beanstar; which in actual fact are the Beanbean Sewers beneath the castle. It's got a library, the Throne Room where the reunions are set and the inner garden and it is surround by Beanbean Castle Town. Chucklehuck Woods A dense ecological reserve of chuckle fruits used to brew the chuckle soda, some slightly alcoholical beverage, done by brewing with jokes the chuckle fruit in a syrup, Mario and co. go deep in the forest searching for the chuckle soda able to cure the Queen Beann from the bellybleach worm. The forest itself is watched over by Chuckleroot. Bubbles, the Chuckle Soda Inc. founder lives deep in the forest brewing soda since 1000 years ago. There is also an area known as the Winkle Colusseum where the snail-like race Winkles live. It is located on the far left side of Chucklehuck Woods. Hoohoo University A complex of laboratories devoted to studies including the block research departments, its the place where cackleeta was using robots to speak in peach's voice to awake the star, and also where Mario and co. fight cackleeta by first time, the academy has a complex set of mirrors to unlock rooms, unlocking all rooms will elad to unlock the last room (the main lab) where is cackleeta and after that, the second fight against popples and bowser. Woohoo Oasis/Island A small island in the middle of the ocean connected by a pipe to the seabed where Mario and Luigi where forcibly sent by falling from a risign, "upset" beanbean star, it holds the fire and thunder sanctuaries, inhabited by small, rounded blue and red peoples who usually talk in incoerent sentences (such as "I am me"), the island's entrance from mainland is only opened when the player reaches it by inside, opening the area for any further visit. its also the first time the underwater area is nostalgically introduced. Beanbean Airport As the name suggests, its the Beannbean Kingdom international airport, where Mario and Co. fight the piranha plants blocking the landing road so Peach's plane can land Teehee Valley A big, desert valley that was once an ocean (hence the fish, shells and starfishs skeletons mixed in the sandy ground), where Mario and Co. escort Peach to its end, where resides Little Fungitown, taking care of monsters who tries to kidnap Peach, the Teehee Valley offers access to the Guffawha ruins east Fungitown and to S.S. Chuckcola later in the game. Little Fungitown An immigrant community from Mushroom Kingdon residing in extemelly tall mushroons way above Teehee Valley, inhabited by toads, though they have a different color and brown skin, and they respect both Peach and Beanbean queen as their monarchs, the town also holds a hospital. Guffawha Ruins A set of ruins Luigi must go deep searching an herb to cure Mario, these ruins seens to hold history of a civilization different from the Hoohooligans, decorated with pilars bearing a smilling face at top, the ruins holds a stone-head monster who is actually very calm and askes Luigi some kind of game to relieve his stress, very different of how he is depicted by Fungitown's toads. This area can only be accessed by Luigi (as the elevator can only lift one person) but can eb latter revisited by breaking the stones in the way (that requires the last upgrade of the hammer, achieved later in the game), There is also a portion of this area accessed straigh below the Teehee Valley where Luigi accidentally sinks and both Mario and Luigi fights Popples by the last time. S.S. Chuckcola A ship with Chuckcola cargo stuck in the sandy Teehee Valley due to the ocean retracting, the remaining crew becoming the living skeletons working in the ship, and a monkey skeleton who loads the barrel cargo minigame . The ship is later pushed to the sea due to an explosion in the back and later sinks crashing into a rock, going back to its eternal static position, but now underwater. After completing the ship's stage, its no longer accessible, but the minigame can be later played again in Little Fungitown's arcade (a broken one, now fixed) Gwarhar Laggon A lagoon island surrounded by rocks, it holds the Jellyfish sister's spa where Mario and co. learns new tricks to the fire/thunder hands, its also a famous surfing spot where Hermit III lives, a huge hermit crab who is and famous among the surfers, especially after decorate his shell like a Christmas tree, its where Mario and co. gets their first bean star's piece. Harhall Studio, Yoshi Theater and Winkle Colosseum Three areas, each one bearing a piece from the Beanstar, in the first in the kingdom's south, lives a famous stilist who design clothes shoting colored, paint bo-oms in the clothe to put colors and patterns, the second one, North, is a movie theater dedicated to yoshis by bubbles younger brother, and the last one is a snail's colosseum deep in chucklehuck's woods. Jokes End One of the strongest contrast with beanbean kingdom, an icy sanctuary simbolized by a sad, desperated face, guarded by an ice-like beanmaid, Jojora, its a mountain-sized sanctuary inhabited by flying koopas and where it can be found some kind of laughing soup, its the place where bowletta waits mario and co. It was described by Bowletta as "the crypt for crude jokes". It's icy architecture might be a pun in the Japanese expression that a crude joke is called "icy cold". Bowser's Flying Fortress Though not an original area in Beanbean Kingdom, its the last area in the game, bearing the final boss fight, the fortress is an exactly smaller Bowser's Castle with a throne room, lava paths and Bowser's minions such as Boos, Shy Guys and Magikoopas, and even Bowser's children, later, after the final fight, the castle is blown up and sinks in the sea, but the explosion sends Bowser flying (a comical relief shows Bowser crashing into the GBA's screen, making some cracks appear, and when he appears again from inside the giftbox, he sneezes suggesting he fell in the ocean as well) ''Nintendo World'' Beanbean Kingdom appeared in Nintendo World. It is reached via the Koopa Cruiser, Toad Express or the Fawful Express. Trivia *This kingdom has the Bean with a wide smile as the theme so as mushroom kingdom has the mushroom with two dot eyes, though in this world, the beans are not recovery item, but money (or used to make beverages). *This kingdom also has the theme of laughs, as almost all places are named after laughs like chuckles, haha, teehee. *The area Jokes End is the only one (except Bowser's fortress, as it's not part of the kingdom geography) skipping this laughs theme, as its an opposite area, an area of sadness and despair, as the name suggest, its the end of the joke, just as its the last ara visited in the game belonging to the kingdom. *This game also started a small trend followed by its sequels of introducing characters with a noticeable French accent (in this case, the two brothers in chucklewoods reserve) *This game has several references to the classic game Super Mario bros, with elements such as Little Fungitown designed as a famous stage, a Gorilla Skeleton in a barrel cargo, like Donkey Kong, the hospital in Little Fungitown shaped like the stages 1, 2 and 3 castle in the old game complete with a flag pole, and a small mini stage inside Bowser's fortress where mario enters alone, shaped like the classic Bowser's Castle, complete with a Bowser's doll that falls in the lava pit. *Unlike the sequels, this is the only game where the story happens in a foreign country and the only one in GBA (the other two RPGS, played in Nintendo DS happens in Mushroom Kingdom). *Princess Peach isn't kidnapped in the beginning of the game, only in the latter and for a short period of time. *The Beanbean Kingdom is mentioned several times in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team by the Beanish folk that are vacationing there. It can be implied that the Beanbean Kingdom is also located close by the Pi'illo Kingdom. Category:Kingdoms Category:Mushroom World locations